


An Ode to the Dark Heart

by charimiel



Series: Poems from the Woods [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character studies, Gen, Poetry, Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foray into the world of verse for our favourite human. Written before 3B aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to the Dark Heart

An ode to the dark heart

 

There is a kind of darkness around our heart

I know not how to break it

To twist and turn the black to white

In our two (one) mind(s)

 

The light rears away from our (my) thoughts

As we stand on our (your) pedestals

Presented as an example to all the world

Of how the life of one (two) may unfold

 

This is both a cry and a warning

Neath this blood red full moon

You should hear from the one who knows

That when you run with wolves

The wolves also

Run in

You


End file.
